


Comfort Here or That Time Eames Visted the Animal Shelter

by venilia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dog was managing a cycle growl: growl out, growl in, growl out. It was impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Here or That Time Eames Visted the Animal Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic in Inception fandom! Written a year ago for [cherrybina's second fluff meme round](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/1077148.html#comments).
> 
> Not betaed.

The dog was managing a cycle growl: growl out, growl in, growl out. It was impressive. Arthur stood still.

"Heel, Petal." To her credit [the dog](http://www.pawschicago.org/adoptions/dogs-available-for-adoption/flower-3/) immediately ducked behind Eames where he lounged in their kitchen doorway. She kept staring at Arthur though, as if to say, _I'm a good girl, but you better not get any funny ideas_.

"Arthur! You're home early." Eames came forward and kissed his cheek. He did that when Arthur got home from traveling. It was kind of sweet, but Arthur was never going to admit that (even if he had been looking forward to The Cheek Kiss).

"Finished early. Tell me you didn't get us a dog."

"I thought you didn't want me to lie to you, darling." Arthur just looked at him. "Look, you'll like her. She's fully trained, she doesn't drool, she loves running, and she's already fixed."

"Eames, we don't have time for a dog. What are we going to do with her when we both have a job?"

"Come here, Flower," Eames ignored him in favor of doggy introductions. She trotted up to Arthur happily, apparently ready to accept him as a friend so long as Eames did, and licked his hand.

"Watch," Eames said. "Sit, Flower. Roll over. Jump! Oh, that's a good girl. Now, stay," he crossed the room. "Alright, come. Up," he patted a chair. Flower leaped up and then sat neatly, tail tucked around her legs. Her mouth was open in a sweet grin, and her eyes followed Eames as he went to stand next to Arthur, looking at her.

"One of us is usually home. There's a doggy day care a few blocks away that the care shelter worked with, and she likes it there. She's old enough that we can leave her alone for a while. She's not excitable, and she'll love running with you."

Arthur pressed his lips together to hold back a smile even though it was pointless. His husband could sense when he was weak. Sure enough, Eames pressed in so that his next words were kissed into Arthur's hair.

"I taught her most of that in the last few days. She's smart as a whip, Arthur love. Look at her."

Arthur ignored Eames wrapping his arm around Arthur to tuck into his coat pocket. He looked at the dog. She looked back.

He sighed. "You saw me watching that Sarah McLachlan commercial, didn't you?"

"Oh, I totally saw you watching the Sarah McLachlan commercial, Arthur." Eames was laughing at him.

He tucked his hand into his coat pocket and laced their fingers together. "So long as she hasn't been sleeping in our bed."

"Doggy bed in the corner."

"Ok. Oh, get off the chair already. Down." She hopped down and licked his hand again. "Yes, good dog."

"You think she's lovely. You do!"

"Shut up." Arthur kissed him.


End file.
